Windows API (i.e., application programming interface) is a predefined Windows function used to control appearance and behavior of various components in Windows operating system. Via the Windows API functions, the Windows operating system may be informed of operations from a user. All application software programs in the Windows operating system may call the Windows API functions.
Currently, the Windows operating system locates data-to-be-read by calling set file pointer (SetFilePointer) function and then reads the file by calling read file (ReadFile) function. When frequently reading a file, the Windows operating system has to frequently call the SetFilePointer function to have the file pointer point to an area of the file to be read, and then call the ReadFile function to read the data in this area. Each data reading requires a track seeking operation on the disk and, each time, a disk IO (i.e., input/output) is generated. Consequently, the speed of reading a file is adversely reduced.
Thus, there is a need to provide a file processing method and system to overcome these and other problems.